cnrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Slavic Federation
The Slavic Federation, often referred to as The Federation or SF,is a nation located in the Balkans, along the Black Sea, the Caucasus, and parts of Kazakhstan, plus assets on Antarctica and the Canary Islands. The Federation boasts a long coastline spanning the Adriatic, Black, and Caspian Seas, as well as the smaller Sea of Azov. The Slavic Federation is a union of two prominent Slavic states, the Kingdom of Caucasia and the Republic of Greater Dalmatia. Caucasia compromised the eastern portion of the Federation, ranging from Moldova to Kazakhstan, and Arkhangelsk, the Canaries, and the Antarctic base. Greater Dalmatia held the Balkan territory of the Federation. The Federation is a dual autocracy under the rule of an emperor from Caucasia and an emperor from Dalmatia, who, theoretically, have equal rule with the Senate. = Government = The Government of the Slavic Federation is divided into four branches; Emperors, Senate, People's Councils, Ministries, and the Slavic Imperial Court. The Constitution of the Slavic Federation is an unwritten set of guidelines and principles passed down mainly through precedent. After the Constitutional reorganization, the constitutional balance of power shifted from the Senate to the Emperor. Beginning with the first emperor. In theory, the emperor and the senate are technically two co-equal branches of government. In practice, however the actual authority of the imperial senate was negligible, as the emperor held the true power of the state. Emperor The powers of an emperor, (his imperium) existed, in theory at least, by virtue of his "tribunician powers" (potestas tribunicia) and his "proconsular powers". As holder of the office of First Man of the Senate, the Emperor declared the opening and closure of each Senate session, declared the Senate's agenda, imposed rules and regulation for the Senate to follow, and met with foreign ambassadors in the name of the Senate. The Emperor also held tribunician power. This gave the emperor the ability of personal inviolability (sacrosanctity) and the ability to pardon any civilian for any act, criminal or otherwise. By holding the powers of the tribune, the emperor could prosecute anyone who interfered with the performance of his duties. The emperor's tribuneship granted him the right to convene the Senate at his will and lay proposals before it, as well as the ability to veto any act or proposal by any magistrate, including the tribune of the plebians. Also, as holder of the tribune's power, the emperor would convoke the Council of the People, lay legislation before it, and served as the council's president, there making the Emperor the head of all Civil Government. The Emperor was also granted the position of Imperium Maius. This position granted the emperor authority over all the provincial governors, making him the ultimate authority in provincial matters. With Imperium Maius, the emperor was also granted the power to appoint governors of imperial provinces without the interference of the Senate. Also, Imperium Maius granted the emperor the right to veto the governors of the provinces and even the reigning consul while in the provinces. The Emperor of the Slavic Federation also holds numerous other positions. In his position as "Supreme Pontiff" or "Chief Priest", he is made the chief administrator of religious affairs, granting him the power to conduct all religious ceremonies, consecrate temples, control the Slavic calendar (adding or removing days as needed), appoint the vestal virgins and some flamens, lead the Collegium Pontificum, and summarize the dogma of all Slavic religion. The Emperor also holds the position of Imperial Censor of the State. In his position as Imperial Censor, The Emperor had the right to supervise public morals and scrutinize laws to ensure they were in the public interest. Other titles held by the Emperor is "Father of the Fatherland", which as an honorary title and Imperator or "Commander-in-Chief, which placed the Emperor in command of the Slavic Armed Forces. Senate While the Slavic assemblies continued to meet after the founding of the empire, their powers were all transferred to the Senate, and so senatorial decrees acquired the full force of law. In theory, the emperor and the senate are two equal branches of government, but the actual authority of the senate was negligible and it was largely a vehicle through which the emperor disguised his autocratic powers under a cloak of republicanism. Still prestigious and respected, the Senate is largely a glorified rubber stamp institution which had been stripped of most of its powers, and was largely at the emperor's mercy. During senate meetings, the emperor sits between the two consuls and and usually acted as the presiding officer. Higher ranking senators spoke before lower ranking senators, although the emperor could speak at any time. People's Council The The People's Council is the organization which brings representation to all the ethnicities of the Slavic Federation, from the Croats of the West to the Kazakhs of the East. Ministries There are eight Slavic Ministries. Ministry of Weapons, Armaments, and Munitions The MoWAM is charged with regulating the logistics, creation, supply, and sale of firearms and ammunition, both civilian and military. Ministry of Culture The Ministry of Culture is in charge of the advancement of the peoples' ways of life, from Slavic to Kazakh. Ministry of Science The Ministry of Science handles the basic technological advances of the Federation, and regulates the creation of nuclear weapons. Ministry of Economics The Ministry of Economics is the wing that regulates the economy where allowed and controls the enforcement of all economic regulations. Ministry of Foreign Affairs The Ministry of Foreign Affairs is the entity that controls the transit of ambassadors to and from the Federation and provides security for consulates. They also manage embassies at home and abroad, and many other aspects of foreign affairs. Ministry of Aviation The Ministry of Aviation is charged with the regulation of private airlines, management of government airlines, and design of new aircraft. They handle the design and construction of the Slavic Federal Air Force's aircraft, or judge on purchases from private companies such as DreakDeath Productions, Inc. Ministry of Astronomy and Space Exploration The MoASE handles all aspects of the Slavic Federation regarding space travel. They maintain the Slavic satellites, and develop new ways of advancing in the space field. Ministry of the Interior The Justice System, in the form of the Ministry of the Interior, is tasked with administering law to the vast provinces, protectorates and colonies. Ministry of the Interior operates the local law enforcement and office of criminal investigations. The Imperial Justice System is also composed of the HIMAGs, which prosecute the offenders; and the Ministry of Corrections, which punish the guilty. Courts The Imperial Court system is tasked with administering Imperial Justice. The Court system consist of the Supreme Court of the Slavic Federation, the courts of appeals, courts of the second tier which were the subject-matter courts hearing cases on an All-Empire. =History= Formation The Slavic Federation can find it's roots in the Kingdom of Caucasia and the Republic of Greater Dalmatia. The two nations had signed an Mutual Defense Optional Aggression pact, and their bonds strengthened through that and the Eurasian Union. On February 17, 2010, the two nations signed an agreement to merge together in a Constitutional Monarchy, with James II of Caucasia becoming monarch over the new nation, and Dalmatian Prime Minister Alex Pradeux became the head of government. Reformation of the Government On May 8, 2010, the Slavic Federation announced that it was no longer a constitutional monarchy, but a dual monarchy, under the rule of Emperors James Drake II and Alex Pradeux, with a reformed Senate and new or removed governmental bodies. =Economics= Slavic economics oppose both international socialism and liberal capitalism, arguing that their views represented a third way. They claim to provide a realistic economic alternative that was neither laissez-faire capitalism nor communism. They favoured corporatism, a political system in which economy is collectively managed by employers, workers and state officials by formal mechanisms at national level, and class collaboration, believing that the existence of inequality and separate social classes was beneficial (contrary to the views of socialists). Nordlandic politicians argue that the state had a role in mediating relations between these classes (contrary to the views of liberal capitalists). An inherent aspect of the Slavic economy is economic dirigisme, meaning an economy where the government exerts strong directive influence, and effectively controls production and allocation of resources. In general, apart from the nationalizations of some industries, the economy is based on private property and private initiative, but these were contingent upon service to the state. For example, an owner of agricultural land may be compelled to raise wheat instead of sheep and employ more labor than he would find profitable. To support these rules, the Stothring initiated the following following rules, in regards to economics. The Labour Charter of Slavic Economic Power, promulgated by the Imperial Senate, stated in article 7: "The corporative State considers private initiative, in the field of production, as the most efficient and useful instrument of the Nation", then goes on to say in article 9: "State intervention in economic production may take place only where private initiative is lacking or is insufficient, or when are at stakes the political interest of the State. This intervention may take the form of control, encouragement or direct management." In terms of economic practice, this meant promoting the interests of successful businessmen while destroying trade unions and other organizations of the working class. "the State pays for the blunders of private enterprise... Profit is private and individual. Loss is public and social." The government encourages the pursuit of private profit and offered many benefits to large businesses, but they demanded in return that all economic activity should serve the national interest. Government in Economics People can own their own businesses, but political leaders make policies concerning these. The government controls the mail system. The government controls most of the road and rail networks. The government has a virtual monopoly on the provision of policing. The government has created a minimum wage law. The government provides social welfare payments to some citizens, which provide government-subsidized holidays for workers. The government nationalizes the passenger rail network . The government tells manufacturers what to make if something is in need during war time. The government provides a sizable part of pre-college education is government-provided. The government nationalizes all major telecommunications and defense industries The Department for Epidemic Prevention bans certain drugs. All major trade unions were abolished and forced to merge with the SLF (Slavic Labour Front) to which all workers have to belong. Slavic Airlines is privately ran, during peace. However, during war, the civilian airfleet is tasked with flying many transport missions in direct support of the Armed Forces Production Agriculture - products All products that each Land produces Industries producers of iron, steel, coal, cement, chemicals, machinery, vehicles, machine tools, electronics, food and beverages, shipbuilding, textiles + more Natural resources coal, lignite, natural gas, iron ore, copper, nickel, uranium, potash, salt, construction materials, timber, arable land, timber, antimony, magnesite, tungsten, graphite, hydropower, petroleum, fish, limestone, chalk, stone, gravel, sand and bauxite + more Oil 1,000,400 bbl/day Natural Fuels 670,000 bbl/day Synthetic Fuel Production 1 billion barrels (9.21E+7 m3). =Culture= Slavic Calendar Procines (January) Sjechen (February) Suhii (March) Berezozol (April) Traven (May) Kresen (June) Cherven (July) Serpen (August) Ruen (September) Pasdernik (October) Gruden (November) Studen (December)